Waves
by Insane PJO LOver
Summary: Jack liked to freeze waves. Percy liked to create them. But when something goes wrong, Percy and Jack must work together. There has been a rise in tsunamis, a rise in hurricanes. And only these two can do something about it It's better than it sounds ... I think! I don't own ROTG and PJO Dedicated to steelersfan . chase


**A/N: So um I had this idea for a crossover. Ever since I read (on the RotG wiki) that Jack liked to freeze waves, this idea kinda kept on floating around in my head and I've finally gotten to writing it. And since the thing I write most on fanfiction is Rise of the Guardians and Percy Jackson... I'VE DECIDED TO DO A CROSSOVER! This story is for my 53 followers! I can't thank you guys enough! It is also especially dedicated to steelersfan. chase for being my first follower and faver EVER! If not for this amazing person, I probably wouldn't have written as much and I wouldn't be as confident about my writing. Blue cookies for steelersfan. chase! (::) (::)**

Jack liked to freeze waves. There. He admitted it. He didn't exactly know why but for some reason, every time he saw a huge wave, his instinct would be to freeze it. It didn't have to be a big wave. If it was a wave, Jack would freeze it. He knew that it was childish behaviour but now, that was saving lives.

He later found out that it was because of his past. He knew how it felt like to drown and he didn't wish that on anyone. The small waves, well he found freezing _those_ fun. Lately, the waves had been getting bigger and bigger, as if the sea was angry. He was currently out of breath after flying from beach to beach, freezing the waves, preventing them from killing. Of course, that wasn't normal and it had attracted the attention of the media.

The questions varied from how did it freeze to why were the huge waves so frequent to was someone protecting them?

Why were they occurring?

Scientists had been presented with this strange case. After all, who else could shed light on the matter?

Jack did everything he could. He even organised a Guardian meeting. Unfortunately, the Guardians said they would be unable to do anything. This was_nature_. The only one who could affect this was Mother Nature, or as she liked them to call her, Emily Jane. She had a soft spot for Jack. He was kind of like the forced adopted son who she didn't want at first but whom she later realised just wanted to be loved.

So Jack paid her a visit. As he reached her home in the clouds, he took in a deep breath. He was unsure if Mother Nature was going to cast him out or actually listen to him. Uncertain, he knocked on the door.

Emily Jane came out. She was a tall lady and wore a black cloak. She held herself with a regal air and had a long, lovely face. There was a touch of haughtiness but behind that, Jack could see a loving person with a kind soul.

"Jack!" Emily Jane exclaimed in delight. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Emily Jane." Jack said and then bowed down. "I'm not sure if you've heard about it, but recently there have been LOADS of waves, huge ones. They're dangerous. Could you calm the water spirits down?"

Emily Jane shook her head. "The naiads don't listen to me. Neither do the dryads or the cloud nymphs. They are controlled by beings more powerful."

"What about the Man in the Moon?"

Emily Jane took in a pained breath and spoke. "More powerful than Manny."

"Please Emily Jane! You've got to tell me. "

Emily Jane's eyes held true sorrow. She reached her arm out and patted him on the soldier, trying to soothe him. "I've sworn an oath and I have to abide by it. If you want to know, find the Old Man of the Sea. He may tell you."

Jack stood up and incredulously . "How am I supposed to find him!"

"In San Francisco. You'll find him. He smells... different. He CAN answer your questions. But don't mistake him for another being. The other being, he'd be insulted. The kinder being, not the Old Man of the Sea, is young and carefree. He represents the good of his element while the Old Man represents the bad. I'd rather not have you fight with him. There would be a lot of injuries on both sides and with you being a Guardian and him being an important hero, I'd rather both of you NOT be injured."

Emily Jane was about to turn around when Jack asked one more question "Where will I find him?"

"He resides in San Francisco. Look at beaches or ports or docks or something," before leaving, she added, "But I want you to know that I AM doing all I can to stop this."

"I know you are." Jack said. He bowed down and then took off.

"Before I leave, I have something to ask you. What did you mean by beings, with the S? There's more than one of them?"

Emily Jane gave him a weak smile. "Just go to the Old Man of the Sea."

Feeling the wind embrace his face, Jack smiled. "C'mon bud! Let's go to San Francisco." The wind buffeted him a bit and Jack tried to control it so that he wouldn't go off in the wrong direction. It was a game they played. They tried to see how much Jack could control the wind, as was his power. However, the wind was also his best friend and he tried to refrain from doing so. After all, sometimes, the wind new better. Unless it was absolutely necessary or the wind wanted to play their game, Jack didn't try to control it. Sometimes, Jack felt like the game was just something that the wind came up with to help him control it in times of need. "WOOHOO!" Jack shouted. He had been flying for YEARS, even more than 300, but for some reason, when he did fly, he felt different. He felt happy and all his troubles seemed to simply melt away.

He went to a dock first. Why? He had absolutely no idea.

Looking around, all he saw were hobos. Everywhere. They smelled weird but it was a normal hobo sort of smell. Nothing special. Still, he had to try. He walked and walked until finally, he smelt something. It was a strong smell, one that made Jack nauseous. It smelled like rotting seaweed and fish, together with polluted water. Jack did all he could NOT to gag. Walking a little further, he saw a man. A strange man he was. He honestly looked as if the sea had vomited him out. The strangest thing about him was that he seemed to be able to see Jack.

Now it made sense to him. This was why he was considered the bad of his element.

"Sir, um, Old Man of the Sea. Hi there." Jack started off quickly.

"Call me Nereus." The man spoke gruffly.

"Sorry, Nereus. I have a question for you and I was told that you could answer me. Why are the waves becoming so frequent and huge?"

Nereus cackled and a chill ran down Jack's spine. He felt like this man didn't care. Everyone in the world could die and Nereus would just smile.

"I don't answer questions for free, boy." Nereus said.

Jack growled. "You've got to tell me! Lives depend on this!"

"You think that I care?"

Jack knew that he should have reacted calmly, tried out the diplomatic approach, but his method was way easier.

Jack flicked his staff and a blast of snow came tumbling down. Oops, he thought. I shouldn't have done that.

"If you want an answer, you're going to have to do a lot more." Nereus said. Suddenly, his nose elongated and his legs merged. His skin turned grey and was smooth. And he jumped into the sea. Darn it. Dolphins had always been Jack's soft spot.

"That is not a dolphin. That is a man pretending to be one." Jack told himself. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. A sure sign of a healthy brain."

He flew after the dolphin.

It had gone deep under water. What would he do? Jack scowled.

He searched everywhere and yet the dolphin was nowhere to be found. And then he saw it. And he knew it was the right dolphin as he went closer as, well, the smell was the same.

Before Nereus could submerge himself, Jack froze a portion of water around him. He froze the dolphin to the huge chunk of ice and Nereus had no choice but to turn back to his original form. "You got me." Nereus groaned.

"My answer?" Jack demanded.

"On the nearby beach." Nereus pointed at the direction.

"What?"

Nereus broke out of the melting ice, pushing out and turning into a shark. "Sorry, Kid. I have a one-question-per-customer policy."

Jack groaned and he flew off.

As Jack flew down to the beach, exhausted after freezing countless waves, his eyes caught sight of a couple. One with messy, black hair and sea green eyes and the girl with beautiful blonde curl and stormy grey eyes. The boy had lean muscles and was tall, being slightly over 6 feet. What really made them catch his attention was the fact that they seemed to have an aura, more powerful than anything he had experienced. And they were a pretty cute couple.

So Jack decided to eavesdrop. Well, being invisible does have its perks.

"Try to calm him down, Percy." The blonde girl said.

"I am. But he won't listen." The blonde girl gave the boy a questioning look.

"Is everything alright there?" She said.

The boy, Percy, shook his head vigorously. "Far from it, Annabeth. His people are rebelling. Old spirits are rising. His people don't think him capable! He's doing his best to NOT create huge waves. What I wanna know is who is freezing them? Definitely not _her_. She doesn't care about people. But who could it be?"

Jack was taken aback. This strange couple knew the cause, but didn't know who froze the waves. He didn't know the cause but he knew about the freezing. Jack couldn't help but chuckle and say. "You don't know how useful we would be to each other."

Percy spun around, his eyes narrowing. "Did you hear something? I'm sure I heard a voice?"

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in thought as his nose scrunched up. This teenager could hear him. If he tried harder, maybe Percy could see him!

"That... would be me." Jack said, swinging his staff around, accidentally hitting Percy on the head with it. "Oops." Jack winced.

Percy swung around and his eyes widened. "I KNEW you were real! There had to be someone out there who cared for the people, someone to raise the blizzards and stuff."

Annabeth was in shock seeing her boyfriend talk to no one in particular. "Um, Percy? People are watching..." Annabeth spoke.

Percy was quick to react. "Just because you don't see him, doesn't mean he's not there."

"Who?"

Percy smiled. "This is going to sound crazy, but Jack Frost. Don't call me crazy. Just believe in me when I tell you he's there and you should be able to see him."

Annabeth looked at Percy in the eye and said, "You're lucky I love you." It was hard, but she convinced herself Jack Frost was real. Do it for Percy, she kept telling herself. She closed her eyes and thought. Khione didn't care for the people so she wouldn't freeze the waves. Which left Jack Frost to be the only possibility left. Annabeth opened her eyes and what she saw, shocked her.

Next to Percy, was a silver-haired boy with icy blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and held a staff in his hand. The staff had intricate frost patterns on it which Annabeth found beautiful. As for the boy himself, Annabeth had never thought of Jack Frost as a teen before.

"So I'm guessing you're freezing the waves?" Annabeth asked.

"And I'm guessing you know the source of the waves."

Percy looked guilty as he spoke the next sentence. "My father."

_The kinder being, not the Old Man of the Sea, is young and carefree. He represents the good of his element while the Old Man represents the bad. I'd rather not have you fight with him, _he could almost hear Emily Jane say that all over again.

"Your father?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Poseidon, Greek god of the seas."

"No way." Jack muttered. Not only were the legends true, but so were the myths.

"Any idea on WHY he's making these waves?"

"Over the past few weeks, his people, the mer folk, started rebelling because they thought my father incapable pf protecting them from the rising old sea spirits. Poseidon had to do his best to control himself while settling disputes. If he hadn't been trying, no amount of your freezing or my water manipulating would help."

Jack pondered for a moment before speaking once more. "WHY are they rebelling?"

"Some water spirits believe that _they_ should be in charge of the ocean. The Mer are split between loyalty to my father and the bribes by the spirits. They're corrupt. They'll do anything for power. They would even trick you into thinking that you're gonna benefit, when really, they'll just cast you aside once they reach their goal." The blonde girl, Annabeth, explained.

"Spirits? Getting spirits under control happens to be my specialty. You're in luck. So where do we find your dad?"

Percy smirked, "Underwater. But for a spirit, it shouldn't be a problem."

Jack pointed at Annabeth in curiosity. "What about her?"

Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. "I have a name, you know."

"Well, then I'm sorry. But seriously! How?" Jack said.

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other and just like that, they dove into the sea. Jack saw Percy form a bubble around Annabeth and together, the three of them made their way to Poseidon's palace.

"Dad?" Percy called out.

Poseidon swam out. "Percy, what are you doing here? And what is _he_ doing here?" Poseidon took up a fighting stance and pointed the trident at his neck.

"Sheesh dad! He's here to help! And what are you doing?"

Poseidon glared. "Winter spirits have no place here."

Percy tried to reason with Poseidon. "He has experience dealing with spirits! He could help."

Poseidon shook his head. "Sorry, but his presence would merely rile up the spirits even more."

"Give him a chance. He could help!" Annabeth said.

Finally, Poseidon gave in.

"One chance. That's all you're getting from me."

"And I won't disappoint you. Besides, I'm a Guardian! What could go wrong?"

Poseidon sent the three of them.

Well, Percy. Lead the way."

**A/N: This was originally meant to be a one- shot but I've decided to make it two chapters. First to introduce, second to settle the conflict.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

**Your Buddy,**

**Insane PJO LOver**


End file.
